Guitar Riffs
by Laryna6
Summary: A collection of sentences, drabbles, oneshots etc. of Dante & Nevan. Music & the savage beast. Updated with drabbles
1. Scattered Notes

#01 – Comfort

He'd acquired what was probably the most powerful sword in both realms and what was definitely the most kickass guitar, but after seeing Vergil fall they were both cold comfort.

#02 – Kiss

The idea of having his life sucked out of him by those corpse-like lips shouldn't be turning him on as much as it was.

#03 – Soft

He'd defeated her, so he owned her, so he would be perfectly within his rights if he wanted to test exactly how firm and soft those prominent assets of hers were.

#04 – Pain

She'd been shocked when he'd shot her, though the pain had only lingered for an instant: only a real son of Sparda would be immune to her charms.

#05 – Potatoes

He was the true child of one of the most powerful devils ever: surely he feasted on blood and pain, not… root vegetables and round pieces of bread with various 'toppings' on them?

#06 – Rain

It was raining the first time she went outside the tower in two millennia: her orders were to wait and fight a son of Sparda but fuck that, she wanted whatever had made that loud music.

#07 – Chocolate

It was better than blood and sex, but looking at the young knight who had diffidently handed it to her she knew he would be better than it.

#08 – Happiness

The young knight was being as damnably impossible to seduce as his father had been, so why was she so strangely content despite her unwilling celibacy?

#09 – Telephone

She had begun to wonder if she had lost her ability to charm over her millennia-long imprisonment until the first time he'd let her answer the telephone: modern-day mortals were easy to fascinate, except for him.

#10 – Ears

He was damnably hard to embarrass even with all her charms, but whispering in his ear had once made it turn as red as his coat.

#11 – Name

It seemed like his name mocked her: Dante, a human who went to hell and yet was not corrupted.

#12 – Sensual

Damn, he wished this was some chick in a bar instead of a demon he was going to have to defeat, because that sensual hip wriggle was to die for.

#13 – Death

He wasn't sure exactly how many humans she had lured to their doom, but he wasn't going to be one of them.

#14 – Sex

She was a Sex Goddess, and they both knew it, and knew the other knew.

#15 – Touch

His hands were strong and sure, yet gentle, when he made her body sing.

#16 – Weakness

He shouldn't be letting his damn hormones lead him around by the dick, and he shouldn't be falling for a succubus, even if he knew she wouldn't harm him.

#17 – Tears

He was a handsome devil, but not just like his father: Sparda certainly had never cried.

#18 – Speed

She was beginning to wonder if she could win: no matter where she flew to he was right there a second later.

#19 – Wind

After millennia in a tower so boring she spent as much time as possible napping, it was a relief to feel the wind in her hair, and an ego boost to see him watching out of the corner of his eye to see if it would blow her strategically placed tresses off her breasts.

#20 – Freedom

She'd really just traded one master for another, but Dante was infinitely preferable to Mundus.

#21 – Life

He'd begun to suspect this Devil Arm was doing more than the minimum when all the bats in front of him suddenly went around his back to block a strike: he had been down to only one blue orb at that point.

#22 – Jealousy

She'd wanted to drink down the life of that human girl when she had tried to kiss him: Sparda had ignored her and later loved a human and now his son was doing the same.

#23 – Hands

His hands were _all_ over her when she was a guitar.

#24 – Taste

He'd gotten too close: a spike ripped through him, blood spattered everywhere, and as she licked her fingers she laughed like a siren, for his blood was, "as sweet as you, Sugar."

#25 – Devotion

She'd stayed in a tower two thousand years for that big bastard Mundus: didn't he realize her devotion to him would be eternal?

#26 – Forever

It was absolutely crazy: forget older woman, she was as old as his old man, and he had been around forever!

#27 – Blood

She'd tasted his blood and his life, but she still wondered: "Are you _sure_ you're a Sparda?"

#28 – Sickness

He coughed again, another speck of dust had gotten up his nose as he picked through the ruins of his shop: he should clean his weapons, his brand-new guitar was starting to look like he'd found it in an attic.

#29 – Melody

It was a stupid little song he'd made up himself about what he was and the shit he had to go through and it had never sounded as good as it did now on what he'd won because of what he was, battle-lust still a fire in his blood and the special effects (from the Love Planet?) afire around him.

#30 – Star

He'd been such a punk back then, acting like an 80's Superstar: well, it had been only a while since the 80s, but it had still been a stupid thing to do on a 'first date.'

#31 – Home

"Here it is-Home Sweet Home," he announced and grandly gestured at the ruins of his shop as Lady stared, before he pulled away the rubble blocking the entrance with his new scythe/guitar thingy.

#32 – Confusion

His father was a handsome devil, and his spawn just a powerful despite being a half-breed: sometimes she turned around and was surprised he wasn't him.

#33 – Fear

"Ha ha, very funny," Lady snarled, getting ready to blast him again with the Kalina Ann, "I'm not afraid of your or your stupid guitar!"

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

His hair standing on end and Rebellion thrumming with it, he laughed and saluted her, saying, "You're just as shocking as your outfit!"

#35 – Bonds

Silly… she'd forgiven his father for sealing her up in a tower for a thousand years, did he think she'd hold a grudge for an honest battle?

#36 – Market

"Look, isn't this the coolest?" he said enthusiastically, holding her out for Lady to inspect, "Do you _know _how much an electric guitar like this would go for in the Black market?"

#37 – Technology

She liked these 'speakers' but quite disliked guns: she had been after a different sort of penetration.

#38 – Gift

He didn't know why he was giving his weapons allowances, except that he didn't want to think of himself as a devil god, with slaves, but what did they really have to spend it on, besides pizza and raw meat and a drum kit for him on his birthday.

#39 – Smile

Vergil had his mother's amulet, this stupid tower had destroyed several city blocks, and Dante had just gotten his butt kicked by the dick, but playing her and pretending, just for a minute, he was the rock musician he would have been if it weren't for everything made him smile.

#40 – Innocence

My, this was no innocent, openly admiring her and trading her innuendo for innuendo.

#41 – Completion

After the song had finished, he had whooped and fallen back, laughing like a beautiful boy who didn't have a care in the world, the kind she'd used the bones of to pick her teeth.

#42 – Clouds

A tall tower, a moonlight night, a cloud of bats… if he wasn't pretty sure she'd been around way before then, he would have quipped, "Are you auditioning for one of the Brides of Dracula?"

#43 – Sky

As he fell into the sky, he cursed having to clean up his dad's mess: it had been one hell of a ride, and all but a few minutes of it had sucked ass.

#44 – Heaven

She wasn't a fallen angel, he'd seen them and they weren't anything like her, who was no angel at all, but she still had a heavenly voice and a divine body.

#45 – Hell

Well, he'd be damned (assuming he wasn't already) if this wasn't a classical succubus, and one hell of a looker, too.

#46 – Sun

Her hair was red and her eyes gold like the portal had been red and gold, and sometimes he wondered if she was his very own route to damnation, sunset colors for the dying of the light.

#47 – Moon

His hair was moon-pale, and he had said once his father's human form had had the same color: it was strange to her that two so dark and bright were the color of a dead thing that could only borrow light and strength.

#48 – Waves

His blood was pounding in his veins like waves pounding at the shore, wearing away his resistance to her and the beautiful temptation she was.

#49 – Hair

Sparda's children had inherited his demonic color: would his blood be stronger, or would hers, or would (god forbid) his children have pink hair?

#50 – Supernova

It had never felt this good, it felt like he was exploding into a million pieces and coming alive again, again and again as she taught him tricks that hadn't made it into the Kama Sutra, things not humanly possible.


	2. Key of D

_Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry. _

_If you read Centuries, you've read these before. I decided to make collections of my work in some pairings, and separate out those drabbles to go in those collections, to make them easier for people to find. _

-

1. Nectar – Nevan

She'd fit right in at the Love Planet. Well, except for the orange eyes and the corpse-like skin, but she knew how to look human.

She didn't know how to drink coffee. He had to tell her to put milk in it. And sugar. Lots and lots of sugar. And to dunk donuts. With his workouts he needed all the calories he could get.

Sweet. And bitter. He gulped it while she sipped delicately. Of course she was savoring it, her first human food in millennia. And of course she was trying to seduce him, that was what she was.

2. Rhyme – Nevan (kudos to anyone who has read _The Phantom Tollbooth_)

She needed something that rhymed with leather. Besides heather. Weather? Whether? Whether man.

She hummed as she tuned herself and turned the speakers on, about to make the sort of racket that would have had the neighbors calling the cops if Dante had neighbors close enough. She liked the abandoned warehouse district.

Why was she doing this? No reason, just that she liked it. Dante liked songs and music, and dins. No reason to keep it in.

She was doing a song about Dante just because.

She wondered if the more 'rational' twin liked music as well. Probably not this.

3. Sugar – Nevan

He was just so, so sweet. His life force had been wonderful, during their battle. She wanted to taste it again. Taste him. Sate herself. Hungry for him, and not just lust.

His blood. It would have that human tang of iron. Would it taste sweet as well? If she fed him chocolates first, would that affect it?

The experiments would have to wait.

She understood about family. Dante was all about his family. Reviving his parents, rescuing his brother, he had goals that overwhelmed everything else.

She wondered if they would ever be family. Then she could drink forever.

4. Rose – Laundry.

"It's pink."

"It's light red."

"Light red _is_ pink. How did my leather jacket end up pink?"

"You didn't dodge the acid."

"Damn it, Nevan, why didn't you warn me?"

"Well, for one thing, sugar, there's the no talking in combat policy. For another, I didn't know the acid would do that to clothing because usually there's nothing left of any clothing it hits."

Dante muttered a four letter word under his breath, looking at his ruined coat. "I'm not wearing this."

"We're out of new coats, and a call just came in about something attacking a summer camp."

"Fuck."

5. Death & - D/N – words folder and doorknob from Milkmoon

Nevan paused at the door, hesitating before turning the doorknob. Ear pressed to the door, she tried to listen to make sure she wasn't interrupting what might be a juicy conversation. She tapped the folder she was carrying against her hips as she tried to make it out.

Silence. Then, "So you've been doing good?"

"I've killed fifty-seven demons since I last saw you."

Dante had killed at least ten times that many. "Good, good."

Another silence. Nevan took that as her cue to sashay in.

Lady wasn't any competition despite the almost-kiss. So she would be allowed to live.

6. Decadence – Nevan – prompt from Vampy Sparda

She liked dark chocolate cherry cordials. There had been nothing like them back when she had first walked the earth. She had spurned any food but blood and lust.

These however… she would lick at the outside like a cat, the strong flavor of the chocolate held just a hint of bitterness.

Then she would take a tiny bite and suck the juices of the inside. Sweet, sweet sugar.

Then a larger bite, swirl the chocolate around in her mouth, then suck out the cherry, savor it, then the rest of the chocolate.

She liked knowing that Dante was watching.

7. Learning to fly - Dante & the babies – request from Devil Sunday (If you want to see more of these two read Youthful Hijinks)

"Okay, ready, set, go!" Dante tossed Lucian and Vergil off the skyscraper.

"Whee!"

Lucian summoned his bats to help him hover and Vergil spread wings that broke through his t-shirt. "This is so cool!"

Nevan applauded, coming over to them with the help of her own bats. "See? It's easy."

"We're so high up, mom!" Vergil grinned. "Look!" He pointed down at the tiny people in the street below them.

Lucian's bats were flying him around in circles, twirls and upside-down loops. "This is better than a roller coaster!"

"Careful you two!" Dante knew he was being way too overprotective.

8. Corner – prompt from taohuntress

Ah, there it was. Tucked into the back corner of the cabinet behind some boxes. He needed a better hiding place.

Given how often hordes of demonic assassins attacked Devil May Cry, it was a good idea to keep anything you didn't want wrecked someplace out of the way but he could think of someplace harder to find.

Dante might be cavalier about stuff getting smashed, but only the easily replaceable stuff.

Nevan sat down with it in the lounge chair with a box of cherry cordials.

Really, he made it just too easy for her to read his journal.

9. Siren

Nevan crooned lowly, eyes closed and hands curved to mimic claws tearing at the air as her voice rose and softened, screeched and whispered, sometimes a cry of victory, sometimes the cries of the damned, sometimes a call to death, to rest, too beautiful to deny.

Dante sat at his desk, head propped up on his elbows, listening. When she was done, he asked, "So that's a devil song?"

She nodded. "A very romantic one."

"Killing everything someone cares about so you're all they have left and almost killing them in single combat so you can rape them is romantic?"

10. Heart (Dante starts with the electro-heart in DMC2)

"It's not a devil arm, but I can devil trigger using it." Dante regarded the amulet. "And according to Matier I can stick hearts in it from various kinds of demons and use their powers."

"Is it your payment?" Nevan asked.

He shook his head. "They only have two. It's a loan while I'm doing this job for her. I don't know what the payment is going to be yet. It looks like it'll be fun to play with but I don't have any hearts. Where do you get 'em?"

"That's easy." She reached in her chest. "Here, take mine."


	3. Exercises in the Key of D

_Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry. _

_If you read Centuries, you've seen these drabbles before. I removed ones of certain pairings to post them by pairing. _

_-_

1. Chinese

"Okay, I'll bite."

"Please do." She lifted another piece to her mouth.

He snorted. "How do you know how to use chopsticks?"

"Mundus was trying to conquer all of earth, sugar, not just the Roman Empire. I was plying my trade in what is now China while Alastor was assassinating rebel leaders in that empire."

"Oh." He shoveled noodles into his mouth (not as good as pizza). "How was the food back then?"

"A bit hzarak for my tastes, but if you chased them for a bit the adrenaline would make you not notice."

"I wasn't asking about the blood."

2. _Fire – Sparda Emperor AU, Prince Dante, companion to Ice (Centuries set 20) and set 19 Diplomatic – for Splendid Shadows _

He hated paparazzi. You couldn't go anywhere without cameras in your face! Say a few words to some starlet who likes your music and all the tabloids are saying she's pregnant. Yeah right. His parents would kill him metaphorically, Vergil might kill him literally.

His father might _really_ kill him when he reached the age of consent in five hundred years and married a succubus.

Father wasn't going to live forever, and the more harmless he seemed the less likely one of Vergil's supporters would kill him to clarify the succession. Vergil would kill _them_, but that wouldn't help Dante.

3._ Doll – Dante's reaction to toys of himself – for Bloody Puppet_

Dante groaned. "This is worse than the goddamn tabloids! That's what I get for being nice to a client!"

"They don't look that much like you," Nevan tried to sound sympathetic, but even with his eyes pinched shut he knew she grinned. "And we are getting royalties, sugar."

"Demon Hunter action figures. Dolls! Enzo is never going to stop laughing."

"All sorts of people make Sparda action figures."

"But they didn't know what he really looked like. Can we make him stop?"

"They're already in the stores." Nevan had brought a few knowing Dante would shoot the maker's free sample.

4._ Harmony_

She couldn't carry a tune in a bucket. Nevan sang like a siren and _was_ a guitar, Dante sang and played piano, drums and guitar, and she couldn't even sing a little even after getting Nevan (her rival) to coach her.

Trish sighed, looked at the sheet music, and tried to remember what the one with two tails meant.

Maybe she'd get better with more than a week's work of practice, but… Dante loved music. He loved his jam sessions. With Nevan.

She wanted to be a part of that. She wanted to have fun with him, not just fighting.

5_. Crazy – Nevan's position at DMC – for Alexander – Godslayer_

He didn't really know why he had a demoness secretary. Back in New York, he'd made Enzo do all the work. Now he was in Metropolis, he was setting up a new shop and getting so many jobs he was busy as hell.

She was hot. Maybe that was why he kept her in human form almost all the time. She was fun to jam with. Beautiful voice. She was manipulative, got things done quickly for him. Black dress suit. He'd trust her to do missions solo. They had the same sense of humor.

Love. A demon? That was crazy.


	4. D Minor

_Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry._

_This is part of my general series claim at drabbles100, the livejournal group. _

_Dante/Nevan –_

_46. King_

Being king of the Underworld (he didn't want the title of Emperor that Mundus had taken, but the old title) didn't take up too much time. The devils ignored the fact that there was someone they had to obey unless the shit really hit the fan or there was something in it for them, like a fun little war.

So he mostly hung out on Earth, did family stuff, beat people up, designed his pad, ate, slept, played music, and had sex, the last two often at the same time. His wife rocked.

It was great to be the king.

_47. Heart_

When he'd seen her, his heart hadn't come into it, just something lower down. His other head had, a little: he really liked her style.

His heart ended up being broken several times, but the other chick he'd met that night was the one who stuck around. If he'd thought her hitting on him was something more than a game, her style, he would have rejected her. A demon? No way. He was going to marry a human, he hated demons with all his heart.

Then the rest of him beat some sense into it. What did an organ know?

_48. Diamond_

He'd considered buying her a diamond engagement ring, but a diamond was all… pure. He just couldn't see her wearing one: it would be like her wearing a white dress at the wedding. Though he could see her singing 'Diamonds are a girl's best friend,' and shaking her hips to it definitely.

Rubies, definitely. Red was the color for both of them. A silver ring? Silver got tarnished. A black ring.

He got it custom-made with a design of bats. He wasn't leaving anything to chance, not with his luck with women.

Though a demon might prefer being carried off.

_49. Queen_

If they whispered about how she didn't deserve to be the mate of one so powerful, they did it quietly after she'd had her little bats help her eat the first few who had challenged for her position. The serious challengers she referred to Dante after escaping when they tried to eat her to prove their worthiness.

Yes, she very much liked the human notions of fidelity and monogamy. It meant she could relax.

She still made sure she was the best for Dante, that was pride, and she enjoyed it. He was so sweet.

Good to be the queen.

_50. Joker_

"So, what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" Dante grinned.

"I work here, sir. May I take your order?" Her patented little 'hm' laugh, as she leaned forward giving him a great view of her breasts. Order, because he was her master.

"I'd like some tomato juice, and a strawberry sundae, heavy on the whipped cream. I'm feeling decadent."

"Oh, tomato juice and strawberries are good for you," yes, she was, "So don't feel guilty, sir. Everyone should indulge in decadence occasionally," she purred. "Should I help you with your coat?"

"Sure." And the undressing began.


End file.
